PTL 1 discloses a technique of a vehicle-mounted image processing device that can reduce a load of a process of detecting a plurality of objects by generating a processed image with image quality suitable for detecting the objects for each area. The vehicle-mounted image processing device disclosed in PTL 1 includes an area setting unit that sets an obstacle area and a road surface area on the basis of a position of an object in the front of its own vehicle detected by a radar device and an image generating unit that generates the processed image by adjusting a dynamic range and a resolution of a forward image which is captured by a camera for each area.